Fighting is Magic Endings
by Storyteller64
Summary: Fighting is Magic is a Mlp Fighting game that got cancelled due to copy rights stuff thing. however if didn't got cancel and if it followed how most fighting games went it would have cool character endings and these are my thoughts on what they might have been like.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting is Magic**

**Endings: Twilight Sparkle**

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

With the threat of the resurrected mare over, Twilight left the fortress believing that she had ended Nightmare Moon's evil once and for all, not realising that the dark mare had imprinted a part of herself on the young unicorn.

Over the course of several months the part of Nightmare Moon that had survived grew, slowly taking over Twilight's mind and body, until on the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration she attacked both her teacher and her friends, turning them both into stone statues.

With both the princesses and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony out of the way, nopony could stop this new reincarnation of Nightmare Moon from conquering the world and casting it into eternal night.

_All hail Nightmare Twilight._

* * *

There's nothing more scary then an evil Twilight, except maybe an evil Pinkie

So here are the new story thing I'm doing hope you like it.

By the way I'm still looking for a cover artist for my story so if your an artist and what you art posted on my story then just pm me and we'll sort something out.


	2. Sunset Shimer

**Fighting is Magic**

**Endings: Sunset Shimmer**

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

When Nightmare Moon returned, Sunset Shimmer was one of the first to flock to her side in the hope of attaining power in the dark mare's new regime. She exceled in bringing disharmony to the land, and as a reward, Nightmare Moon made her second in command; a decision that she would later regret.

Sunset lusted for power, so much that she lost all loyalty for her master. She secretly formed a plan that would allow her to get rid of both Nightmare Moon and the heroes. Playing both sides like puppets, Sunset allowed the heroes to sneak into her master's palace unopposed, while ensuring that Nightmare Moon and her lieutenants were there.

She watched from the shadows as the two forces clashed, silently waiting as both of her enemies ripped each other apart. By the end of the battle there only two were left standing: Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle. It was then that Sunset revealed herself to the two weaken fighters. She laughed as she cast a spell that absorbed the powers of both the hero and villain.

With her newly gained power, there was no force that could threaten her.

_The new regime that started that day was not of eternal night. It was one of eternal fire._


	3. Rainbow Dash

**Fighting is Magic**

**Endings: Rainbow Dash **

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

With Nightmare Moon's defeat, Rainbow Dash became a household name. Fans both young and old would flock to her whether she was having lunch with her friends or practicing her flying. At first, she welcomed the attention, but the rainbow mare grew tired of her followers.

One day, the residents of Ponyville awoke to find Rainbow Dash's house missing. It seems that in an attempt to be free of her pesky fans, she had moved her home to an unknown location beyond Equestria's borders.

Many ponies search for her in the hopes of learning from the mare who had defeated Nightmare Moon, but they never return. A legend was formed that says that when Equestria needs her the most, she would return and defend it to her last breath.

_Loyalty 'til death_


	4. Slender Pony

**Fighting is Magic**

**Endings: Slender Pony**

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

When Nightmare Moon created the being known as the Slender Pony, she had done so in the hopes of creating the ultimate soldier. Every time the Slender Pony was released on an enemy it would destroy it with an unrestrained savagery. Believing that it was the perfect weapon against the heroes, Nightmare Moon set it upon them.

The Slender Pony's first target was Applejack, and while at first it attacked her with the same savagery as with all of its previous targets, it then fell to the ground, clutching its head and screaming in pain. Visions of another life flashed across the faceless creature's mind; one with a family, a farm, and three children who he loved dearly.

In a puff of smoke, the creature disappeared, hiding from the world so it could piece the visions together. The Slender Pony soon realized that it was not just some mindless killing machine; it once had a home and family. With this new knowledge, a strange sensation appeared in the creature's soul; a thirst for answers that must be quenched.

_He will find the answers, even if must rip the world apart to find them._


	5. Doctor Whooves

**Fighting is Magic**

**Endings: Time Tuner Whooves**

**Edited by: xtremesmw**

Time Turner had done it. By defeating Nightmare Moon, he'd saved both the past and the future from her tyrannical rule, even if it did come at a heavy cost. The time traveller was now stuck in the past with no way of returning to his own time or ever seeing his home again.

With nowhere to go, the time pony travelled across Equestria moving from town to town, until one day he came across a grey pegasus being hassled by a group of thugs. Never being the one to stand and watch when somepony needed help, Time Turner ran to defend the poor pegasus.

After winning the short battle, Time Turner escorted the grey mare home, feeling a connection to the kind but clumsy mare, even though the two had never met. When they had reached her home he asked for her name to which she replied.

"_Derpy. Derpy Hooves."_


End file.
